The present invention relates to depositing a plastic layer and coating onto a metallic wire in such a manner that the plastic positively and firmly adheres to the wire.
Wires have been coated in such a manner generally, and are, for example, used as individual conductors in electrical cables, as coils, or as inner conductors in a coaxial, high frequency transmission line. Many different methods have become known here for insulating a wire by a plastic coating, but all known methods are quite complicated and expensive. A simple technique involves applying such plastic only once, but almost always the disadvantage was encountered that the layer thickness was not uniform. If the plastic layer is thin to begin with, difficulties may arise particularly in the electric properties and during subsequent use of such a conductor. Therefore, depositing multiple layers or strata was heretofore deemed inevitable for obtaining uniform layer thickness.